


a simple equation with no complications

by burritosong



Series: yakulev week 2014 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/burritosong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring horror movie-loving trans dude Yaku and Good Boyfriend Lev</p>
            </blockquote>





	a simple equation with no complications

**Author's Note:**

> yakulev week, day two: shark week
> 
> Title from McFly's "Love is Easy"

Yaku groans as he pulls a sweatshirt over his head. He regrets not dressing better for his date with Lev but he feels like he’s been run over by a truck and Lev is lucky he’s showing up at all. He’s already frowning, which is why his expression doesn’t change as he glances at the clock.

_Srry running late_ , he types on his phone as he heads for his door.

He’s almost half an hour late getting to Lev’s, and honestly regretting not canceling outright. But he and Lev haven’t had many chances to see each other since Yaku started college and he’s determined not to waste this weekend.

Lev’s smiling when he opens the door, and he looks good. Almost good enough to make Yaku forget about the cramps that have him wishing he was curled up in bed. As soon as he sees Yaku though, his smile vanishes.

"What’s wrong?"

"I woke up in a pool of blood," he says, through gritted teeth.

Lev blanches, before realizing what Yaku means. “Oh. Uh…do you want to stay in instead?”

"We don’t have to," Yaku insists, but Lev’s already has his jacket off and is reaching over to pull Yaku inside.

* * *

"I have _Audition_ , _Ring_ , and _Shall We Dance?_ ,” Lev says, holding up his movie selections.

He’s standing at the foot of his bed, where Yaku is curled up with a hot water bottle. He’s either hugging or trying to strangle the stuffed lion that Lev usually sleeps with. Lev isn’t sure, but since Yaku had been the one to give it to him, Lev figures it’s only fair that he be the one to take it out of this world.

Lev raises _Shall We Dance?_ a little higher, gives it a little shake, and smiles a little wider, hoping Yaku will pick up on his hint.

He does, but not in the way Lev’s hoping.

"You’re kidding, right?"

Lev sighs and puts _Audition_ into the DVD player and tosses the remote to Yaku. “Let me get my ipod.”

He fetches it from the living room, then detours to the kitchen to make some tea, before heading back to his room.

Yaku’s already started the movie when he gets back, and Lev hands over the tea before putting in his earbuds. They’ve got their routine, carefully honed over the last two years, of horror movies and hot water bottles and hours spent lazing about.

Lev curls up next to Yaku, face turned away from the screen, and turns his music on as loud as it’ll go. He feels one of Yaku’s hands drop onto his head, fingers carding through his hair, and sighs.

It’s not the date he was expecting, but lying here next to Yaku, Lev can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
